Friendships Never End
by icouldbeemo
Summary: Summary: Nero was sick and tired of the hostility of the citizens of Fortuna, so he decided to leave. But a little girl named Alyssa became friends with him. Nero was still determined to leave, but he left a promise and a remembrance to Alyssa. Read to know how they met. (This is my first fanfic. Please don't kill me? Read and review, constructive criticism also accepted!)


**Friendships Never End**

Its been nearly 5 and a half years since Nero have left Fortuna, the young hybrid unable to take the hostility directed at him anymore. Even Kyrie have pushed him away, saying that they weren't right for each other and she aready found someone who she is perfect with. Nero was immensely heartbroken at this, since Kyrie (the oh-so-lovable bitch) was like a sister, friend, and lover to him. The event have taught him not to fully entrust his emotions to anyone since.

"Ah, fuck it. Is there even someone worthy to be remembered in that damned place?" Nero said to himself. His thoughts suddenly drifted to the young girl he saved several weeks before he left.

*Flashback*

A Frost was after a young girl, and no one was there to protect her. Nero killed the Frost before they could touch the kid, who was surprisingly not crying. She had tan skin, rosy cheeks, and dark eyes that held such innocence. The girl saw Nero's Devil Bringer and instead of being scared or despise the hybrid, she thanked Nero with an innocent smile and even held out her own little hand to Nero. Nero akwardly shook it, not used to touching people directly with his Devil Bringer. When He grasped the child's hand, she giggled, and Nero's eyebrows knit together.

"Is there something wrong kid?" He asked, his voice abit nervous. The girl smiled up at him, stopping their handshake and holding one of Nero's clawed fingers. The said hybrid froze momentarily in shock, but bent down to the girl's level so his arm wouldn't get very strained from bending down. The young girl examined the Devil Bringer, not showing any signs of fear,

"You have a cool looking arm mister," She said, her voice sincere and sweet. Nero couldn't help but smile.

"You're not scared?" He said. The girl's smile never faded and she shook her head no,

"Its pretty. If I got an arm like this I'll never be afraid of the dark anymore." She said, tapping the hard scales that covered Nero's knuckles and then poked his palm.

"Sometimes, under the pretty look, its actually a curse. Anyway, what's your name kid?" He said. The younger girl gave him a toothy grin,

"My name's Alyssa. What's your name mister?" She said, tapping the part where the most light come out on the back of Nero's Devil Bringer. Alyss'a sparkling eyes locked with his own cerulean ones,

"My name's Nero..." He said quietly, looking back at the fingers toying with his Devil Bringer.

"That's a pretty name..." the girl whispered, her eyes on the armor-like plates on Nero's arm. Her voice was low so Nero had trouble hearing what she said clearly,

"You said something kid?" He asked. Alyssa pouted, and lightly punched Nero in the shoulder with her little fists,

"My name is Alyssa and I said you got a pretty name! Dummy!" She exclaimed, her pout still in place. Nero laughed, ruffling the kid's black hair. Alyssa yelped in surprise, then frowned at him for messing her hair up.

"So where do you live?" Nero said, standing up once Alyssa let his Devil Bringer go to arrange her hair. At the question, Alyssa fidgeted, her eyes staring somewhere else. Nero noticed Alyssa's discomfort.

"What's wrong kid? Cat got your tongue?" Nero joked lightly. Alyssa looked back at him,smiling sadly.

"I live at an orphanage. They never treat me like a person. All I want is to have a bit of fun..." She said quietly. An idea struck Nero,

"Hey, how about I visit you if I have time? Or better yet, every time I finish my missions?" Nero suggested. Alyssa's eyes sparkled,

"You will? And what's your job?" She said, looking up aat Nero happily. Nero nodded and hesitated about telling her he's demon-hunter, worrying she might get scared.

" Don't get scared okay? I hunt demons for a living." He said, crouching down to her level and look into her dark eyes

"That's so cool! I wanna be like you when I grow up then!" Alyssa announced happily, making Nero do a facepalm at her eagerness.

"You don't get, do you? Hunting is very dangerous, and we're talking about demons here kiddo. They ain't normal wolves or deers that normal hunters hunt in the forest." Nero said patting Alyssa's head. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously,

"If its very dangerous, why do you do it?" She said. Nero grinned at the young girl, she was so innocent.

"I'm half-demon, that's why its easy for me to kill most of them. Though I'll have trouble with the big guns," He said, grinning. Alyssa was looking at his Devil Bringer again. She pointed at it

"So that's why your arm's like that..." She stated. Nero nodded, realizing the girl wasn't showing any signs of fear whatsoever. So he decided to show some tricks his Devil Bringer could do. He looked around for awhile, trying to find an idea for his trick. He spotted a unique pinkish-white flower the grew high-up in the tree nearby,

"Hey, Alyssa, you see that pretty flower up there?" He said, pointing to the flower. Alyssa, carefully followed where he was pionting with her eyes, and the said flower was spotted. The girl smiled

"Yeah. Its really pretty. What are you gonna do?" She said as Nero stood up and rotated his right shoulder, clenching and unclenching his clawed fingers. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Watch," Was all Nero said, standing up. He lifted his Devil Bringer, aiming carefully at the flower, then performed a Snatch. His clawed fingers expertly closed around it, snipping it's stem in the process. He retracted the ghostly extension of his arm, the flower now in his hold. He offered the flower to Alyssa, who saw the whole perfomance and was in utter awe. She accepted the flower, examining its large pink petals with curious eyes. She looked back at Nero, who knelt down to her level again.

"Its a pretty flower. How did you do that?" She asked, clutching the flower to her chest. Nero smiled at her, holding up his Devil Bringer.

"Some things that I enjoy for being half-demon. I could do other things, but there's no time. Its already sunset. I should take you to your orphanage," He said, standing up. Alyssa seemed to be saddened by this,

"You're gonna visit right? Nero?" She said, lookig at Nero hopefully. Nero nodded, ruffling Alyssa's hair. She smiled, grabbed Nero's Devil Bringer, and proceeded to skip in the orphanage's direction. Nero let himself be dragged, enjoying the child's company. After awhile they arrived at the orphanage where Alyssa lives, and Alyssa stopped in front of the steps. Nero knelt beside her when she tugged at his arm. When he got down to her level, Alyssa threw her arms around his neck, effectively shocking him.

"Thank you for the flower," She said, pulling away from the shocked hybrid. Nero recovered after a moment, and ruffled Alyssa's hair, smiling.

"Sure thing kid. Now, go get inside," He said. Alyssa started up the stairs, the flower in her hand, when she abruptly stopped and faced him. She smiled at him,

"I'll wait for you tomorrow, okay?" She said, her dark eyes sparkling in hopefullness. Nero nodded, watching Alyssa grin at him then disappear through the doors of the orphanage. He walked backed to his apartment, his mood visibly lighter. 'Atleast I got someone to look forward to meeting everyday now,' Nero thought, as he entered his apartment room and proceeded to prepare for bed. When Nero was done, he slept with a smile on his face.

Nero stuck to his promise. After finishing a few missions, he immediately goes to Alyssa's orphanage, to spend sometime with her. There were several times when Nero noticed faint bruises on the child's arms, legs and even on her face. He asked about it once and all he got was a cheerful:

"Don't worry! This is what I get for being naughty, haha! I'm used to it, too," She had said. Nero worried about her health, but he kept it to himself. His visits continued for several months, until he decided he had leave the city. He told Alyssa about his plan, and as expected from a child, Alyssa cried for him not to leave her. Nero promised her that he'll come back for her when he's good on his own. Alyssa thought about it for a while, and eventually agreed. She was extremely sad when she remembered that she couldn't see Nero starting the next day, so she convinced Nero that she'll stay up very late and won't return to the orphanage yet. They took a stroll around the whole city that night, treasuring each minute they have left. Alyssa knew she would be 'disciplined' once she gets back to the orphanage, but it would be worth it. The two even made a quick trip to Fortuna Castle, but they have to leave quickly because several of the Knights from the new Order that were patrolling. So they stayed at Port Caerula, removing their shoes and letting their feet dangle over the edge of the dock they were sitting on. They sky was clear, and the rarely seen stars had lit up the night sky. Alyssa pointed out some constellations, impressing Nero. The night air was also cold, and after a fewminutes, Alyssa was already shivering slightly. Nero fished out a light blue jacket with red trimmings from inside his coat. He got the jacket when he was around Alyssa's age, so he figured he could leave it with her. He handed the jacket to the shivering girl,

"What's that?" Alyssa said, the many layers of her clothes wasn't enough to stop the cold,

"A jacket that I used to wear when I was around your age. Try it on," Nero said. Alyssa accepted the jacket, pulled the zipper down, and slipped her arms into the arm holes. She pulled the zipper the whole way up, and it was a perfect fit. Nero grinned, ruffling Alyssa's hair,

"That's my farewell gift to you kid. Good thing it fit,too."He said. Alyssa smiled back at him, then fished out something from her skirt pocket. It was a pendant necklace, the pendant resembling a blue rose in full bloom. Nero held the pendant btween his clawed fingers, being careful not to break it. The pendant feels fragile in his hands,

"I found the pendant in my mom's old stuff. I only cleaned and polished it though. And that's my farewell gift to you. I figured you'll like the pendant, cause the name of your gun is Blue Rose, too." She said, grinning happily. Nero smiled at her, as the young girl let out a rather large yawn. Seeing the yawn, he also yawned himself, mentally saying that yawns are contagious. He noticed that that Alyssa's eyes were already drooping from sleepiness, he got to his feet.

"Nero, where are you going?" Alyssa asked innocently, rubbing her eyes, then yawning again. Nero laughed, then bend down to scoop Alyssa into his arms. The young girl yelped in surprise, then nestled her head comfortably on Nero's shoulder, sleeping was a good idea for her now, but she fought it, not with out telling Nero something,

"Hey, Nero... Come back for me, 'kay?" She whispered, before finally surrendering to sleep, her little arms wrapped around Nero's neck. Nero smiled at the girl, slipping her shoes onto her feet and slipping on his own boots. He took the sleeping child back to the orphanage, seeing one of the female caretakers uneasily pacing in front of the steps. The caretaker, upon seeing Alyssa in Nero's arms, breathed out in relief, rushing to Nero immediately to get the sleeping child.

"Where did you found her sir?" The caretaker whispered, stroking Alyssa's back. The caretaker was the only one who cared for the child, seeing nothing wrong with her, unlike the other caretakers. Nero smiled, stroking Alyssa's hair.

"She was with me the whole time. I'm leaving for Capulet City tomorrow, she got sad, so I took her to a stroll around Fortuna. Please don't punish her anymore," Nero pleaded the last part, his Devil Bringer holding Alyssa's little hand. The caretaker smiled sadly,

"I tried to reason with the head, but she doesn't like Alyssa. I should bring her inside now. I'll tell her you left already tomorrow, and not to worry," She said. Nero smiled, then planted a light kiss on top of Alyssa's head, mentally wishing her farewell. He watched as the caretaker disappeared through the orpanage's doors. Nero turned, and went back to his apartment.

*End of Flashback*

Nero had unconciously toyed with the blue rose pendant around his neck, staring into space. At that time Lady barged through the doors of Devil May Cry, one of her guns in hand,

"OKAY, WHERE THE FUCK IS DANTE?!" She screeched, as Nero covered his ears. Trish followed behind the enraged huntress, her leather clad hips, swaying with each step. She sat on top of Dante's desk, examining her manicured nails. Dante stepped out of the bathroom, and found the two huntreses,

"Hey-" He was cut off by a bullet embedding itself into the middle of his forehead. He stumbled back, muttering curses,

"What the fuck was that for?!" He growled, obviously pissed. LAdy's gun hand was quivering now,

"Where the fuck is my money, dammit!" She yelled, also pissed. The two pissed demon-hunters had a staring contest, tension making the air heavy with each passing second. Nero looked at Dante, then at Lady, then back to Dante. He stood up abruptly, walking to the door. Trish looked at the youngest hunter, a blonde brow raised in question of his actions,

"Where are you going?" Trish asked, as Nero had his Devil Bringer on the door knob. He paused, then smiled at her.

"Just gonna visit a friend in Fortuna," He replied. The two hunters, who was having an intense staring contest earlier looked at him,

"I thought you have nothing to go back there for?" Lady said, facing Nero and putting her free hand on her hip. Nero shook his head,

"Nope, I made a promise to some one before I left. I guess its time I go get her," He said. Now, it was Dante's turn to raise his eyebrows,

" 'Her'? Who's her?" He said, forgetting his argument with Lady. Nero scratched the bridge of his nose, a sheepish grin on his face,

"A kid I met several months before I came here. I promised her I'll come back for her when I'm financially stable." He replied. The other three hunters ha an 'ahhhh...' moment, then Lady shot Dante in the forehead again.

"My money, you fucking lazy ass!" She yelled again. Nero laughed, then left, heading for his apartment first to get his money, and the keys to his motor bike. It was just walking distance between his apartment and Devil May Cry, so walking is no biggie.

*In Fortuna*

A young teenage girl with messy black hair stared out the window, wearing her favorite blue-and-red jacket. It covered her upper torso and the sleeves ended half-way down her forearms, but she wore a longer white shirt underneath. She wore denim shorts and tennis shoes. She had a scar which is barely noticeable on her neck, her skin color hiding it effectively. Her dark eyes was alomst devoid of emotion, ever since her only fried left for, what was the city's name again? Oh yeah, Capulet City. The teen sighed, it was five hard years for her. The boys bullied her, most of the caretakers doesn't care, and the girls (if there was any left) would just hide in the girls' sleeping quarters. Alyssa made a ruckus almost everyday, so she wouldn't get adopted. She remembered her bestfriend's promise to her clearly, and she was willing to wait for how long. The bad treatment given to her made her lash out violently at times, she once ended up in a correctional facility in Fortuna for stabbing one of the boys. She also found a small switchblade once, and she kept it for self defence. She never showed it to anyone, knowing they would take away her only source of security. She would spend every day where she and Nero first met. She practiced throwing her switchblade at the target she placed on the tree where flowers like the one Nero gave her bloomed. She also took care of the tree. Its branches was covered in flowers now. Alyssa's thoughts snapped back to the present when she saw a figure standing a good distance from the orphanage. The man, she guessed, was standing purposefully in her line of sight, and it looked liked he was looking at her. Alyssa pressed herself to the cold glass of the window, wiping away the fog. The man was wearing a blue and red trench coat, Alyssa seems to remember the coat,

"Nero?" She whispered, unsure of the image before her. She wiped the fog that appeared on the glass, and when she took her hand away, the man was already gone. She leaned back on the windowsill, disappointed. She thought Nero had finally came back for her, and take her away from her misery. She went back to staring into space, when the door bell downstairs rang. Alyssa got to her feet quickly, sprinting down the stairs in her haste. The caretakers have made her the one to open the door when someone rings the bell, and she has no protests against it, knowing she'll be punished if she complained. Alyssa reached the door, and opened it.

"I believe you have my jacket," The silver haired man said once Alyssa opened the door, and a geniune smile spread across her face, a smile she haven't given anyone in five years. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes,

"You came back..." She whispered, then threw herself at Nero for a tight embrace.

The End...

Author's Notes:

icouldbeemo:This story is dedicated to my real-life friend Alyssa.I hope she could read this, cause this was made especially for her. This story is basically the story of our friendship before I moved away. And my remembrance was a San Franscisco Giants jacket. Ah... A good walk down memory lane... XD

Irene: *clears throat*

icouldbeemo:... Why are you here? And also Marlene?

Irene and Marlene: We just want you to do the disclaimer and finish up OUR story. *Marlene winks at audience*

icouldbeemo: Okay, no need to be pushy. I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY, THE CHARACTERS, THE MENTIONED LOCATIONS, AND ALYSSA. ALYSSA OWN HERSELF! ^_^ Love you Alyssa! Okay *turns to Irene and Marlene*, you two happy now?

Irene: Hmm... I believe so. I need to take my leave, Master is waiting.

Marlene: Yeah, me too. I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL FUCKING WIZARD OF FUCKING OZ! XD

icouldbeemo:... O.o... That was odd...

Alyssa: Hello Pat! Wanna do the closing?

icouldbeemo: Yeah... Sure!

Nero:I wanna do the closing, too! :D

icouldbeemo, Alyssa and Nero: Leave a comment, review, and do whatever you want with the favorite or follow buttons on the bottom of the page!


End file.
